List of Puffin Rock episodes
Season 1 * Puffin Practice - Oona tries to teach her brother Baba how to act like a grown-up puffin. * The Mystery Egg - Oona, Baba, and Mossy must help an egg find its parents. * To See the Moon - Oona wants to stay up late to see a super moon. * The Shiny Shell - A shell that Baba finds attracts seagulls. * Friendly Flynne - Flynne the fox tries to prove that she is nice. * A Feather Bed - Oona and Baba find bedding for the Puffins' burrow. * Beach Rescue - A baby seagull gets trapped in fishing line. * Lost Berries - Mossy needs to collect berries for the Shrew Crew. * Night Lights - Oona makes a trip to the sea at night. * Pond Life - Oona has to keep Baba clean. * Bird Detective - Oona learns about seagulls' behavior. * Bernie's Shell - Oona and Silky find Bernie a new shell. * Hop, Skip and Bump - May teaches Oona how to hop "like the experts." * Bouncing Back - Oona and Silky have trouble finding a game that they both enjoy. * A Noisy Neighbor - A noisy starling bird keeps Oona awake. * Stormy Weather - During a storm, Oona and Baba are stuck on a cliff. * Rock Music - Oona practices singing with her mother. * Baba's Adventure - Baba finds his way home, with the help of his friends. * The Burrow Race - Oona and May race each other to discover who is fastest. * Silky's Slide - After a storm, Silky is left stranded at sea. * Ruffled Feathers - Oona, Baba, and Otto search for a white egret. * Finding Bernie - Oona and Silky help Bernie get home safely. * The Foggy Day - Mossy and the Shrew Crew help Oona and Baba find their way home in the fog. * Run, Flap, Fly - Oona learns a new skill. * Follow the Puffin - Oona is put in charge of the Shrew Crew. * Spot the Puffin - Oona feels self-conscious about her multicolored beak. * The Sad Whale - Oona and Silky must find a whale's family. * The Fast Day - Oona and Baba try to keep up with a speedy moth. * Baba's Friend - Baba befriends a green caterpillar. * Flying High - Oona and Otto practice flying. * Silky's Seahorses - Silky finds seahorses in the rock pool. * Keeping Cosy - Mossy learns how to keep warm on a cold day. * Baba's Picnic - Baba and Mossy set up a picnic for their friends. * Cave Camping - The Puffin family visits an underwater cave. * The Empty Shell - The red crabs are put in danger. * Three's a Crowd - Pip feels left out of Baba and Pop's activities. * Mossy Goes Solo - Mossy leaves the Shrew Crew. * Flooded Burrow - The Puffins must stay with May after their burrow floods. * Daytime Sleepover - Oona and Baba sleep at Otto's home. Season 2 * 'Back to the Pond '- The Puffin family guide a friendly frog to the pond. * 'The Fallen Rocks '- Oona and her pals help free a trapped Bernie. * 'Homesick Hoglet '- Baba and baby hedgehog Spiky go exploring. * 'Silky and the Octopus '- Oona and Silky have an octopus adventure! * 'The Salmon Leap '- Otto tries to get his siblings to fall asleep. * 'The Great Gull '- Oona and Baba protect a baby seagull from the Great Gull. * 'Baba-sitting '- It's spring and Baba wants to wake Spiky from his winter nap! * 'The Puffin Way '- Oona learns about the slow and steady "Puffin Way." * 'Bernie and the Bee '- Baba and Oona rescue a tired bee. * 'Find the Owls '- Otto and the puffins search for the hidden Pip and Pop. * 'Mossy's Flea '- Mossy's flea pal Fred peps up a playdate. * 'Dinner at Bernie's '- Oona helps Bernie prepare for a special dinner. * 'The Dung Beetle '- Oona and Baba help a poop-rolling dung beetle build a nest. * 'Oona's Fishing Trip '- On a windy day, Papa and Oona go fishing. * 'Spot the Ladybird '- Baba, May, and Mossy look for ladybirds. * 'The Best Shell '- When Baba takes Bernie's favorite shell, Oona helps him return it. * 'The Meteor Shower '- The kids enjoy a shooting star show. * 'The Dragonfly Display '- Baba has a close call during a dragonfly hunt. * 'Silky's New Friend '- Silky introduces the gang to her new pal, a clever clam. * 'The First Snow '- The kids enjoy their first snowfall. * 'Oona's Cave '- Silky and Mossy help Oona practice burrow building. * 'Just Like Mama '- Oona discovers the many ways she's just like Mama. * 'Diving Deeper '- At diving practice, Oona gets a special lesson from Silky. * 'A Day Out '- Papa takes the family on a fun day out. * 'Owl School '- Baba and Oona join Pip and Pop for Otto's "big owl" lessons. * 'A Hot Day '- On a hot day, Oona worries that Flynne may be in trouble. * 'A Summer Visitor '- Oona makes a new forever pal. * 'Lamb Chase '- Oona and Baba help a lost lamb. * 'Mossy Impossible '- When Oona becomes tangled up in debris, Mossy jumps into action! * 'A Special Seashell '- Oona looks for shiny shells to cheer up a sick Baba. * 'Turtle Taxi '- Bernie rides a turtle for a daring sea rescue. * 'New Neighbors '- The Great Gull steals the seagulls' nests, but clever Oona has a plan. * 'Rainbow '- The kids race to catch a rainbow. * 'Puffin Treasure '- Mama treats Baba to a treasure hunt. * 'Mossy's Mystery '- The shrews' berries are under threat, but Mossy is on the case! * 'The Longest Day '- The kids gather to watch a special sunrise. * 'House Hunting '- Bernie searches for a new shell for Bernadette. * 'Super Snail '- Oona and May help Baba find his snail pal. * 'Day and Night '- Can the owls stay awake to watch the solar eclipse?